Love that Never Dies
by Jac Skellington
Summary: What if Amy had died in Asylum of the Daleks. Where would that leave Rory and the Doctor? Pairing: RoryXClara (Weird I know. They need a ship name) Minor RiverX11
1. Chapter 1

**2****nd**** Fic ever written by me. I have found myself suddenly loving the pairing of Clara and Rory. I saw there was barely any fics of them together so after watching a lot of Doctor who plus Some ClaraXRory videos on youtube I made this.**

**Two people who always die. I can work with this.**

**PS: Changed name from Silent Grave to Jac Skellington. Personal choice. Don't question it to much. Silent Grave didn't work well for me.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor heard Rory shout to him as he sprinted down the hall. The hall of a Dalek Asylum. A collapsing Dalek Asylum to be precise. He spotted Rory up ahead holding an unconscious Amy. That couldn't be good.

He made his way over where he hit the button. The Doctor really hoped this worked. Of course it would work, he was the Doctor after all. Though this is Dalek technology after all. What happened if it was to damaged to teleport them out of there or it took to long and the Daleks blew them up. There was no telling what could happ- oh look they were back on the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked down to the unconscious Amy in Rory's arms. This didn't look good.

"I don't know what happened, she just collapsed. There's nothing wrong with her," Rory stammered.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan of Amy. Being on the planet for that long couldn't have been good for her. Without her bracelet she should have been turned already, but he had given her his. The Doctor froze at the readings. Oh no this was very bad, very very bad.

"Doctor what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Rory sounded panicked.

"Rory back away from Amy now,"

Rory looked confused. He was about to ask why when Amy mumbled something.

"Amy! Amy are you ok? What is it?" Rory asked.

"Ex…Ex," Amy mumbled.

The Doctor backed away sonic held out threateningly.

"Rory back away from her now!" The Doctors word were full of anger.

Rory ignored him. "Come on now what is it?" He asked Amy.

"Ex…Ex…EXTERMINATE!" Amy's eyes flew open and a Dalek eyestalk came out of her forehead. Rory yelled and backed away from Amy.

"DOCTOR! What's going on!" Rory yelled out. What had happened to his wife?!

Amy rose from the ground and looked towards the Doctor. "Predator of the Daleks found. Designation Exterminate," Amy raised her palm and a laser cannon **(1)** came out of her palm.

The Doctor had already had his sonic pointed at her and merely had to turn it on to take down the now Dalek Amy. With a push of button the sonic whirred to life and Amy fell to the ground, stone dead.

Rory didn't rush to her side. He stood there horrified at what he had seen. He remembered those people. The ones on the ship with Dalek, who had helped capture the Doctor, himself, and Amy. Those things were lifeless puppets. Amy was now one of them.

"Doctor what happened?" It was all he managed to get out.

The Doctor did a scan of Amy again. "She was turned into one of them and we didn't even notice,"

Rory looked down at his now Dalek wife. She had the armband. "Doctor what about your armband, you gave it to her, shouldn't it have stopped the process?"

The Doctor took the armband off Amy. She didn't even twitch.

"It was a trap all along. A trap within a trap all of it," The Doctor murmured. "My armband wasn't working properly since the start, it was a second trap,"

Rory quickly understood what he meant. "They tried to turn you into a Dalek,"

"Amy was already hallucinating when her armband was taken, not having one for so long fully turned her, well at least in her mind anyway. I did say the physical changes came later," the Doctor stated.

Rory stared back down to his wife. "What now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'?"

"How do we fix her!" Rory's anger spiked.

The Doctor stared at Amy with a blank stare. He felt like retching at the sight of her. His Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, turned into a _**Dalek**_.

"There's nothing we can do," The words rang throughout Rory's ears.

"We have to do something! You're the Doctor, you can fix her!" A mixture of panic and anger was in Rory's voice.

The Doctor started to get angry as well. "She's been turned into one of them! Its impossible!"

Rory's hands started to shake. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" He screamed.

"WELL WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" The Doctor yelled back. They stood there in silence.

"Remember when you said that I was turning you into me, well this is what happens to me. I lose them one way or another, they all leave,"

Rory walked out of the console room.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS whirred in sadness as she saw her thief yell and scream and cry as he trashed the room. It pained her to see him this way. She could feel the pretty one as well crying his heart out in his room. The redhead laid there unmoving.<p>

She felt useless. Her thief and the pretty one were in pain at the loss of the redhead and she couldn't do anything to help. An Idea sprung into her…head? Mind? Box? Whatever. The two men inside of her needed someone to comfort them in the way she couldn't. Only one woman could do this and she knew exactly where to find her.

The TARDIS made a beeping noise and sent out a signal.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat there his head in his hands. His Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. Gone for good. He made her wait 12, no 14 years for him to return. He finally takes her on the journey of her life running from angels, saving space whales, and even fighting Daleks. Then he brings along her goofball of a fiancé. It was like being back with Rose and Mickey the idiot. Only this time the idiot got the girl instead of him. He didn't mind that much. Rose was a special case anyway.<p>

When that 'idiot' came with them they faced vampires and lizard people and even faced the Doctor himself, but then Rory died. He was dead, gone. Was never even born after the light from the crack got to him. Amy didn't even remember him after that. The Doctor respected Rory a bit more after that. His unwavering dedication to his fiancé was good and all, but he took a bullet for the Doctor. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done that.

Sure his companions cared for him and all, but it was so different to see a boy, no a man, that had only known him for a little while, to just jump in and take a hit for him like that. Amelia Pond and the Doctor were a twosome once again as they traveled more, with Amy being none the wiser they had just lost Rory. They met Vincent van go and found a staircase that no one came down from, but eventually they found the Pandorica.

A mighty prison said to hold a great warrior inside. Only there was no one inside and the Doctors enemy's came and imprisoned him in it. That was an unpleasant experience let me tell you. Anyways along with the Pandorica came the rebirth of Rory. Rory the Roman. The Last Centurion. A man full of love and plastic along with a drive to protect his wife.

Rory guarded the Pandorica for 2000 years, while Amy was inside. The Doctor couldn't help, but feel his respect grow even greater for the roman. Eventually the universe got rebooted and Rory was back and he and Amy were married and all that lovey dovey stuff.

The trio reunited once again and had many more adventures, but it was all over now. Amelia was dead. Rory and the Doctor were broken. And all he could think about was how he never should have crashed into that poor child's backyard, way back when.

The Doctor snorted to himself. Who was he kidding; he didn't regret finding that little girl with the crack in the wall for a second.

The Doctor raised his head a bit when the door opened. In came River Song. Or Melody Pond, it was still a bit unnerving to think he married his best friends daughter.

River looked over to her husband and felt her heart break. This was a man who had destroyed armies and made the bravest warriors run in fear at the mear mention of his name and right now, he was sitting the corner, head in his hands crying, as his best friend lay there a dead Dalek.

River had to look away from her now dead mother. She had to deal with one problem at a time. She walked over and sat next to the Doctor. Her arm wrapped around her husband and she held him. She held him as he let out all the pain and misery he felt at that moment.

"I know it is bad now my love, but I promise you it will get better. Things will get better eventually," Her voiced soothed the Doctor.

They sat there for what felt like hours before she stood up. The Doctor stood up with her.

"I do have to go comfort Daddy," She stated sadly. "I can't imagine what he feels like right now,"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. He knew it was his entire fault and he couldn't blame Rory for hating him.

"He doesn't blame you, you know," River said. He could hear the honesty in her words, but he didn't take comfort in them.

River left and made her way down the hall to Rory and Am- Rory's room. She didn't bother knocking as she walked right in and for the second time that day felt her heart break.

Even as Mels she thought of her father as this invincible brave man who would do anything for the ones he loved, but to see him devastated like this. She made her way over to him.

Rory stood there staring out into space. He barely noticed his daughter sidle up next to him. He didn't say anything and neither did she. They just stood there staring out the window.

"Do you know the story of how I met your mother?" Rory spoke up.

"No, why don't you tell me," River said. It was a lie though. She was there when they first met, but it was nice to here him talk.

"I was a kid back then. I had decided to go to the park that day, even though I knew I was going to play by myself. When I got there I saw that no one was there. No one except two little girls laughing together. I was gonna leave when the redhead yelled out to me. 'Oi! Girly boy! Wanna play Raggedy man with us?' she yelled at me with her funny Scottish accent as her other friend just stared at me. I said yes and we played. All three of us played together all day until we had to leave. My dad asked who the girl I was hanging out was. I turned to my dad and said 'That's Amelia Pond, I'm gonna marry her someday,"

River leaned her head on his shoulder and together they stared off into the vast distance of space.

* * *

><p>It had been so many months since the <em>Incident<em> as Rory and the Doctor liked to call it. After it had happened Rory couldn't just return by himself to his home and act like nothing had happened, so the Doctor offered him a choice. He could return home or stay and travel with him. He was grateful that the Doctor wouldn't just drop him at home now that Amy was…gone.

So they traveled, but as they did, they found it wasn't as much fun anymore. Sure they had good times, such as visiting Rome or meeting up with Captain Jack Harkness on occasion, but without Amy it was hard to keep going.

Eventually they settled in London where they stayed with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. Rory was grateful they had lent him a spare room in their house, though he preferred to stay on the TARDIS most of the time.

The big blue box became a comfort to him as she had the Doctor many times before. He sometimes found himself talking to her about Amy, and all the good times they had shared.

The Doctor had changed. He didn't want to travel anymore. He didn't want to help anymore. Losing Amy had been just as hard on him as it had Rory. Rory didn't object to the Doctors wishes, as he had grown tired of the travel as well.

Rory didn't have much to do these days. The Doctor kept busy with the TARDIS, but he had nothing really to keep him occupied. So he practiced. Rory took a visit to the little door in his head where everything Roman was and took a peak inside. He soon found himself practicing sword movements and regularly keeping his sword on his person, though he had to keep it hidden in public.

It was Christmas 1982 and Rory couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest as he and the Doctor briskly walked through the town. He didn't bother to look up as he passed a lady staring at snowman. Suddenly she spoke to them.

"Did you two make this?" She asked.

Rory didn't bother stopping and neither did the Doctor.

"No," was all they said together.

"Well then who did? Cause it wasn't there a second ago, it just appeared, from no where,"

That made both men turn towards her. Rory looked at her and the first thought through his mind was, 'she's pretty'. That thought quickly dissolved as he thought about Amy.

They both walked back to the girl and the snowman. The Doctor through on his glasses and circled it, while Rory stood to the side with the girl.

"Maybe it was snow that fell before, maybe it is snow that remembers how to make snowman," The Doctor rattled off as he picked a bit off the snowman.

"What snow that can remember? That's silly," the girl stated.

"What's wrong with silly?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow to her. He could see her cheeks flush slightly before returning to normal as she retorted.

"Nothing, I'm still talking to you two aren't I?" She gave Rory a smile.

Rory smiled back and so did the Doctor. She kind of reminded him of Amy. Though unlike Amy her retorts weren't as venomous as the Scotts had been. Amy's words could make men crumble to the knees in tears.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked bringing Rory back to reality a bit.

"Clara,"

"Nice name, Clara," Rory said before he started to walk off.

The Doctor followed, "You should definitely keep it," He said.

Clara stared off at them before following. "Oi, where are you going, I thought we were just getting aquatinted," Rory heard Clara and froze a little bit. Was she flirting with him?

The Doctor turned to look back at her. "Those were the days," he said sadly before following Rory.

"Reminds you of her doesn't she?" The Doctor said to Rory as they walked over to the carriage where Strax awaited them.

"Yah, though she's definitely shorter and a lot less Scottish if I do say so myself," Rory cracked a smile.

They climbed in and Strax started the carriage. Madam Vastra's voice filled the carriage as the two men sat in silence.

"Ah how refreshing to see you two taking an interest again," Her voice was full of mirth as if playfully mocking them.

"Was she nice?" She added.

"Yah," Rory said.

"We just spoke to her," The Doctor stated.

"And made your usual impact, no doubt. Well your usual impact plus Rory anyways. Honestly I don't think you understand how potent you two are together when it comes to young ladies," Vastra said.

Rory raised an eyebrow at that one, while the Doctor remained stone faced. "How so?" he asked.

"A strapping well built young roman man such as yourself along with the madman and his box? You could attract the woman by the hundreds," Rory blushed a bit before he remembered Amy and his face became a bit blank.

Remembering Amy was hard. Sometimes he could think of her and everything would be fine, but other times he can feel himself forgetting her and that scared him. It was the reason he never followed Madam Vastra or Jenny's suggestions of 'finding himself a nice young girl'.

"No impact at all, those days are over," The Doctor said with a bit of longing in his voice.

"You can't help yourself, it's the same story everytime and it always begins with the same two words," Madam Vastra said.

"She doesn't know how to find us at all, she doesn't even have the name Doctor, what two words?" The Doctor said angrily.

A thumping noise was made before Clara appeared upside down in front of them.

"Doctor?" She said joyfully. "Doctor Who?"

"Rory," The Doctor said.

"On it," Rory said. He sprung quickly into action and gripped a certain part on Clara's neck. She fell unconscious almost instantly. He caught her before she hit the ground and settled her on the other side of the carriage.

"Atroplaxian **(2)** nerve pinch, nice work," The Doctor said as he opened the door of the carriage.

Rory nodded and they exited. The Doctor locked the door as to not let Clara escape.

"Strax Report," Rory stated to the carriage driver.

"Of course. They've taken several samples from snowman all over London," Strax paused for a moment. "What do you think there doing?"

The Doctor had bent down to observe the snow.

"The snow is new, possibly alien," The Doctor said. "When you find something brand new, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?"

Strax paused for a moment. "A grenade,"

Rory rolled his eyes a bit. "A prophet," he corrected. "That's Victorian values for you,"

"I suggest a full frontal assault, with automated laser monkeys, turtle mines, and acid," Strax declared quite excitedly.

The Doctor sauntered over to him.

"Why?" Rory asked.

Strax face fell a bit. "Couldn't we at least investigate?" He asked.

The Doctor grew a little cold in his demeanor. "It isn't our problem,"

Strax turned to Rory. "Sir permission to grant my opposition to the Doctor's current apathy,"

"Granted,"

Strax turned back to the Doctor. "Sir I have opposed your current apathy," Clara's voice rang out from the carriage.

"Hey! Let me out!" she yelled a bit.

The Doctor looked at Rory. "Your nerve pinch didn't last long,"

Rory rolled his eyes at the man. "Well I would like to see you do one effectively while your target is upside,"

The Doctor pulled open the door and stepped in. Rory stood in front of the exit with Strax at his side incase she made a break for it.

"Don't worry no ones going to hurt you," the Doctor said.

She was breathing a bit heavily after yelling. "What is that thing?" She asked looking at Strax.

Strax gave her a glare. "Silence boy!"

"Uh this is Strax, and as you can tell he isn't good with genders," Rory said. He elbowed Strax.

"Silence girl!" Strax corrected himself.

"Factory produced warrior, made with entire legions at the time," The Doctor rambled. "Genders are a bit farther then he can count,"

Strax leaned in as if Clara still wouldn't hear him talking to the Doctor. "Sir don't discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls, its embarassing," He hissed as he said girl.

Rory snorted. "Sounds like a 9 year old kid,"

"Typical middle child of 6 million," The Doctor said.

Clara was a bit wide eyed, but a smile broke out on her face.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter because you are gonna forget that the two of us ever talked at all," The Doctor said.

She looked from the Doctor and then to Rory.

"Am I gonna forget conversing with him to? That would be a shame. He's cute," She smirked as Rory blushed.

The Doctor smiled a bit before it disappeared off his face. He turned to Strax. "We'll need the worm,"

Strax walked off.

Clara became quite alarmed. "You'll need the what! What worm?"

"Don't worry its not painful or deadly or anything," Rory said trying to calm her down. "Its just a creature that you will touch. It will vanish up to an hour of your memory," She still looked panicked.

Strax returned empty handed. The Doctor stared at him. "Where is it?"

Strax remained blank faced. "Where's what sir?"

Rory facepalmed. Clara giggled. The Doctor looked annoyed. "I sent you to get the memory worm,"

Strax looked confused. "Did you?" His face scrunched up. "When. Whose he?!" He saw Clara. "What are we doing here?" He turned towards the sky. "Look its been snowing," He said with child like joy.

"Strax your like a small child at some points," Rory said.

"You didn't use the gauntlets did you," The Doctor said to himself.

"Why would I need the gauntlets?" Strax asked. The Doctor looked befuddled.

Rory pointed a finger towards Clara.

Strax smiled as if he thought he was being clever. "Do you want me to get the worm?"

Strax and the Doctor were going back and fourth as Strax laid under the carriage trying to find the worm. Meanwhile Rory and Clara were standing off to the side looking amused.

"So what's your name?" Clara asked.

"Won't really matter now will it, once they find the worm anyways," Rory stated. He didn't like how Clara made him feel. It was a similar feeling to how Amy made him feel.

"Hmm. Your cute, but kind of difficult. I'm going to call you Nina," She said with joy in her voice.

Rory turned to her wide-eyed. "That's a girls name," He said.

She smirked. "You're a girly boy,"

"I can see it!" Strax voice from under the carriage rang out. The Doctor looked relieved.

"Can you reach it?" he asked. "Have you got it?"

"Got what sir?" Strax asked.

Clara laughed.

"Oh not this again," Rory moaned.

"These are the gauntlets aren't they," Clara said pulling a pair of gloves from the carriage out.

"Sir Emergency! I think I have been run over by a cab!" Strax said sounding quite alarmed.

The Doctor threw on the gloves and grabbed the worm. He finally crammed it back in the jar after he finished wrestling it.

"Your still not trying to run," The Doctor stated more then asked.

"Well you got good old Nina here guarding me haven't you," Clara said. "Plus I still don't understand how the snowman built itself,"

"Clara who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Well that's very dangerous,"

"What's wrong with Dangerous?"

A snowman appeared out of nowhere scaring them. "Are you thinking about it?" The Doctor asked as another one popped up.

"Yes," Clara said.

Rory got in front of them. "Get back," He said, his tone full of authority. He pulled his sword from his belt and held it out ready to attack.

He raised his sword and sliced through one. It instantly repaired itself.

"Clara stop thinking about the snowman," The Doctor said.

Another snowman appeared and knocked them to the ground.

Rory quickly made his way in front of Clara. "Clara imagine them melted,"

She stared back at him, eyes wide. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Clara please please listen to me, imagine them melted now!" Clara's eyes closed and after a second they both felt a cold rush of water hit them.

"Very good," The Doctor said sounding relieved. "Very Very Good,"

"Is that gonna happen again?" Clara asked. She leant up against the building behind her with Rory.

"Well if it does you know what to do," Clara smirked at the Doctor.

"Not if I forget,"

This made the Doctor pause. He glanced down at the worm and then back to Clara. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the carriage with Rory not far behind.

"Look forget about me and don't try and look for me," He said pushing her inside.

"Shouldn't we be warning people about the snow though?" She asked.

The Doctor stared. "Not my problem," and with that he shut the door in her face.

**(1): I just call them laser cannons. Don't know if they are properly named**

**(2): No Idea what an Atroplaxian Nerve Pinch is. I just made up the name then added Nerve pinch cause I felt like it should have a name more than cool neck pinch thing. BTW I did say they traveled around for a bit. Rory picked up some things.**

**So hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I needed to kill off Amy because I don't think people would react well if she and Rory just broke up and she went to go live her life in the normal world while Rory traveled with the Doctor. I killed her off in Asylum of the Daleks as it gave me a legitament excuse to her death. **

**Tried to include a little bit of RoryXClara fluff in here. Rory didn't talk much, but he will speak a lot more in the chapters after this one. This chapter was to introduce you lot to the story and set things up. **

**I was always disappointed Rory never really used his 2000 years of roman experience after the Pandorica exploded, so I put some of that in to. This Rory is gonna be a lot more KICKASS AND TAKE NAMES then just run and hide.**

**I took likes directly from the episode Snowman and gave some to Rory as well as adding some new ones.  
><strong>

**Anywas hopefully you liked this. REVIEW it gives me strength.**


	2. UPDATE

**So this is and Update to all of you who read this story. I was working on Chapter 2, but a comment I read just kept popping into my head. It was oaktavor who said that he loved everything except Amy being dead and that stuck with me. Why did I kill off Amy? There wasn't really and malicious intent behind it I just thought that for a girl he waited 2000 years for, it would only take her dying for him to move on, but thats when it came to me. They had gotten divorced at one point! And I have started on a new chapter and so far I think its better then this one. This story will be rewritten, but I will just replace the chapter that's currently there. **

**So stick with the story if you like. I honestly wrote this story more for myself then anyone else really. Sounds selfish, but its true. I wanted to read a RoryXClara story and there is such a few amount of those that I decided "Hey why not write my own". So Anyways enjoy. I should update soon. No more then a week and a half max.**

**PS Also was thinking of maybe writing one shots of RoryXClara. If your like that Idea then tell me! REVIEW LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE.**


End file.
